Zhane
by Morning
Summary: A Modo Tale


I do not own the BMFM I write this only for my own entertainment and the entertainment of any who would do me the honor of sharing my imagination. Modo is the property of his creator but Zhane belongs to yours truly.

Zhane

by Morning 2001

Of all the seasons in this new world Modo had to admit this was his favorite. It gave the gritty city a look of an enchanted wonderland, all covered with the white crystals Charley called snow.

As a child he had been told that Mars had something similar. His parents had always promised they would take him to the Polar Regions and let him see for himself but it never happened. Once the Plutarkian came survival was always the priority and when he was old enough to go alone the fish had destroyed the Eco system so badly the soft pink jewels were gone forever. But now, on this planet, he could finally enjoy the small, white pieces of a miracle that fell abundantly from Earth's sky.  

His mind was not only thinking about the wonderful cold crisp weather, but also on a smile that was so captivating it haunted his dreams, on a pair of mesmerizing hazel eyes, and smooth chocolaty brown satin skin that captured his soul from the moment he first laid eyes on Zhane Philips. 

Stepping out of her car and into Charley's garage, he thought the world had stopped when she looked at him. She was a close friend of Charley's, but he knew it was impossible for him to ever get to know her. But some how Charley worked her special brand of matchmaking and set them up. It took her three hours to try and explain who he was and why he was on Earth. Why Zhane didn't go run screaming into the night, when he first took off his helmet, was still a mystery to him. All she did was smiled appreciatively and say, "I never believed in little green men any way."  

He pulled up in the driveway to her home and notice that the house appeared almost completely dark except for a faint flickering of light. He wondered if she might have forgotten that he was coming, but before he could decide whether he should leave or not the front door opened and he couldn't help but smile. 

She stood in the doorway draped in an over sizes sweat shirt. There was the picture of a little black mouse flying through the air holding one fist up all decked out in yellow and red tights. With her nicely fitting blue jeans and white socks she was the cutest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.  

"Well, are you going to just stand there or are you two going to come in?" she teased.

Modo stammered and wonder if she meant for him to pull his bike into the house with him.  "Lil Hoss too?"

"Of course she was your lady long before I meant you. I wouldn't disrespect her like that."

The bike beeped agreeable and Modo smiled appreciatively as he pulled the bike up the stairs and into the hallway. This was the first time he had been in her home, their normal meeting places being Charley's garage or some very dark, out of the way eatery. 

Inside was just as he would have imagined. Open and warm filled with all the things she loved. Large posters graced the hallway walls depicted her favorite movies. Not surprising most of them where about some type of space travel or alien involvement.    

After securing his bike he stopped at the doorway of the modest size living room and smiled at the inviting blaze of the fire burning in the fireplace and the huge couch that was situated in the middle of the room facing backwards toward the window.

She giggled a little at his apprehension walking over behind him to take his coat off his shoulders. "Go in and make yourself comfortable."

Modo looked nervously down at his big, dirty, slush cover boots. "I don't wanna mess your nice floor." 

"Then take them off. What's the matter gotta hole in your socks?" She teased elbowing him playfully.

He cocked one eyebrow up and smiled, "You kiddin' my gray furred Momma always said never leave out with holes in your socks or……" He stopped not wanting to be crude in front of a lady, especially this one.

"Underwear? Yeah, my Mom told me that too." The both laughed and she went to stir the fire while he removed his footwear and placed them next to his bike.

She walked over and taking his hand guided him to sit on the couch. "Relax, I'm not going to bite you."

Reaching behind the curtains she pulled the drapes completely back and the view was like something out of a dream. She had a huge back yard filled with large trees and what, in the summer, must have been a beautiful garden. The moon was at its zenith causing the blanket of white to look like a million sparkling diamonds. Long shimmering icicles that hung from the trees seem to have a light of their own and pond in the middle of the garden reflected the stars in the sky.

His amazement at things she use to take for granted warmed her heart and she knew she was, head over heels, make your heart race, put a smile on your face when he walks in the room, madly in love with him. But he had to be the shyest man she'd ever known, so she only had a vague idea as to how he felt. 

Sitting close to him on the couch she picked up his flesh arm and snuggled securely into a nice ball pulling her feet close up under her. Modo looked down and was pleasantly surprised that she felt so at ease being with him. It made him feel brave enough to kiss her gently on top of her short black curls. Feeling his lips caressing the top of her head she smiled knowing that, for Modo, it meant he felt something special for her too.

But suddenly he pulled back almost like he had done an unspeakable wrong.

Zhane looked up to see not only guilt in his eye, but also the slightly pink colored tear that filled it. 

"What's the matter Pooh bear?" her voice was so caring and compassionate. "Talk to me, I want to help if I can."

"It's just… I never thought… that  I… could feel… this again," his voice trembled just above a whisper.

"Feel what?"

"Nothin'. It's nothin' ummm.. I think I better go." The suddenly sadden gray Martian start to get up and leave.

Her slender hand took hold of his flesh arm, "don't run away from me?"

He stopped and looked at her almost frighten by the look in her eyes. "I have no right to be here, to feel like I do about you."

"And that is?" her voice was soft and coaxing.

Modo captured by the gentleness in her eyes couldn't stop the words, as his flesh hand touched her cheek, "I love ya." The fear in his eyes seem to increase and his urge to flee intensified having finally said what he thought he would never find the courage to say.

"Is that the normal custom on Mars, tell a lady you love her then go flying out the door?" she teased knowing how unsure and vulnerable he was at that moment, trying desperately to but him at ease.

He didn't look at her but held his head down like a small child caught doing something they shouldn't, "No, it's just that I didn't think you could possibly... I mean I wasn't sure if you could ever…"

Zhane sighed in amazement fascinated by this incredibly shy, magnificent hunk of a man. She lean up and softly let her lips barely touch his. Then looked at him to follow her lead and with just a touch of uncertainty he did.

For the lonely Martian the feeling was like a warming that came deep from inside melting the chill that had built up over the long sorrow filled years since the death of his wife. For the young Earth woman it was the feeling she had been searching for her whole life.

He was everything she had been missing in the empty fruitless relationships she had experienced in the past.

The sound of the burning wood crackled as an amber glow filled the other wise silence room. Two figures sat embraced looking out at the frozen ballet that was being stage in the darken night sky. A man and a woman worlds apart in so many ways but intricately entwined in a love that was beyond the mundane restrictions of race, time, and space.

The survival of this unusual pairing, some skeptics might say is doom to fail but for those with a loving heart it was only the beginning to a great and endearing love story.

Which one are you?  

The Beginning 

.


End file.
